


Class Colors

by GGeek



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bering and Wells AU Week, F/F, fandom reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGeek/pseuds/GGeek
Summary: A tiny ficlet for the fandom reunion.





	Class Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menzosarres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menzosarres/gifts).



> I wrote this ficlet and one other for menzosarres a couple years ago. Sharing it here for the B&W Fandom Reunion. 
> 
> Prompt from Kurt Vonnegut's Cat's Cradle: “Every class, he explained, got to pick distinctive colors for itself in its junior year, and then got to wear those colors with pride.”

“Come on, guys!”  
  
“Pete, no!” snapped Myka, “We are not making our class colors purple and ‘puke green’!”  
  
“It would be kinda fitting,” tossed Claudia over her shoulder as she continued shelving books.  
  
“There, see?” Pete gestured emphatically, “Even the _freshman_ agrees with me, and she’s barely out of diapers!”  
  
“I resemble that remark,” Claudia quipped.  
  
Pete nodded, adding, “And this shade of green _resembles_ the floor of every football player’s house after we celebrate winning a game!” He looked pleased with his wordplay, and Myka’s long-suffering sigh and eye-roll didn’t have nearly the deterring effect she’d hoped.

Pete and Claudia continued to extol the virtues of brutal honesty in symbolism and, lost in their own little world for the moment, they failed to notice HG slipping quietly into her usual seat next to Myka in their library study nook.  
  
“Well, I, for one, can certainly see the appeal of green with purple,” she murmured lowly into Myka’s ear. “Although we’ll have to do something about the particular shade.”  
  
She tangled her hand with Myka’s and lifted it, brushing her lips along the inside of Myka’s wrist, right over the tattoo of purple violets she’d gotten for their six-month anniversary.  
  
Myka couldn’t help the blush; being openly affectionate with Helena was still fairly uncharted territory.  
  
“I have a better idea,” Pete said, a sly note in his voice pulling Myka’s attention away from HG tracing the petals on her wrist.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. “You do?”  
  
“Yeah, forget green. Let’s go with the color your face just turned.”  
  
The pen Myka threw missed Pete’s head, but only barely.


End file.
